


Petals of Regrets: A Purple Hyacinth Poem Collection

by Hadzy



Category: Purple Hyacinth - Ephemerys & Sophism (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hope you enjoy, based off soph's drawings of the main four with bleeding flowers, poetry that was orignially on docs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:02:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27929461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hadzy/pseuds/Hadzy
Summary: In which Lauren Sinclair, William Hawkes, Kym Ladell, and Kieran White, lose a purpose to stay in the world.Let your world be mesmerized by the colors of blue, yellow, and purple.
Relationships: Lauren Sinclair/Kieran White, William Hawkes/Kym Ladell
Kudos: 13





	1. William Hawkes

**Author's Note:**

> These poems are heavily inspired by Soph’s art stream drawing the main 4 with flowers as their blood. 
> 
> Read with caution.

> _“Death is the dropping of the flower that the fruit may swell.”_
> 
> _\- Henry Ward Beecher_

William Hawkes

Was a man 

If I were to explain him to you 

It would be difficult 

Because 

Of his many 

Many 

Achievements 

In life

But 

That’s not it 

  
  


He was a man of mystery 

Hiding his past 

From everyone 

Claiming he was 

Okay 

But 

In reality 

He wasn’t 

He doesn’t know 

What he truly is 

Anymore

Because

He  
Fell

Into 

That 

Abyss

Forever

Suffocating 

Forever

Like a pressed key 

Underneath a single finger 

Waiting 

To be rescued

So 

He did

He took 

The trigger

The trigger 

That 

Ends 

His life 

As William 

He is now free 

Playing 

Notes of a piano 

Marking new beginnings 

He can now 

Live 

And find 

Who he truly is now

Instead 

Of looking for himself 

That was long-buried

Years ago. 

May blue petals dance 

Singing 

In harmony 

Smiling

With everlasting

Constancy 

Rest in Peace 

Now you are free 


	2. Kym Ladell

> _“I shall not wholly die, and a great part of me will escape the grave.”_
> 
> _\- Horace_

Now we move on 

To another hero 

Who died 

Well

Perhaps

Not died 

But she did 

Disappear 

Forever 

To find 

Her one and only 

She learned 

The hard way 

That 

Time 

Can never 

Return 

Reverse

Or move forward

She was 

Stuck 

In a world of time 

That was frozen 

On a golden 

Watch 

That winks at her

As she cried silently 

It chased

After her 

In her dreams

In reality 

And she couldn’t get out

She shoots 

Like stars

In the sky 

Wishing on it

For a happy 

Ending 

Everyone wished for

And perhaps 

She did 

By reuniting 

With the man 

She was so used to hating 

Maybe 

Death wasn’t so bad 

Afterall 

Yellow petals 

Can spill 

Freeing her 

From the jealousy 

Of one’s happy life 


	3. Kieran White

> _ “Nothing can happen more beautiful than death.”  _
> 
> _ - Walt Whitman _

Now 

This man 

Is peculiar 

He is a monster 

Singing 

In the night 

As he reaped 

People 

Both young and old 

Across the dark city 

A world of red

And black 

Twisted ever so 

Cruelly

With a touch of purple

Green 

A sword

At his side

Bodies

On the floor

He

Was a monster 

He acknowledged

That he 

Does not 

Deserve 

Even 

One shed 

Of remorse

So 

Despite 

Leaving so much behind 

He decides

To take his own life 

Asking 

His one and only 

The one person 

Who colored his world again 

To shoot him 

With a smile 

Adorning 

His ever so 

Beautiful face 

So let 

Those purple petals fly 

As he smiles 

Knowing 

That he is now 

Free 

From the cruel world 

He hated 

Yet 

Loved at the same time 

Purple petals 

Signing one final 

Apology 

To the woman 

With golden eyes 


	4. Lauren Sinclair

> _ “One should die proudly when it is no longer possible to live proudly.” _
> 
> _ - Friedrich Nietzsche _

  
  


The last 

Of the four 

Living in regret 

Finally 

Can leave 

Once 

She has nothing 

To be 

So prideful about

Because 

She was now 

Only drowning in guilt 

She called herself

The Blindest of All

After everything 

Fell down 

Into flames

She was a girl 

Living once upon a time 

In a happy contorted world

One day

After tragedy 

She finally realized

That 

Not everyone

Could be

Happy 

  
  


So 

She lives in the memories

Desperately 

Clinging 

Thrashing 

For the warm 

Wholesome 

Memories

The memories

That kept her 

Rooted

To this world 

Were finally gone 

Once 

The man 

Who was a monster 

Asked to shoot her 

With the most beautiful smile 

The painful part 

Was that 

He wasn’t lying 

He was genuine 

He wanted her 

To shoot him 

And she did 

While he earned happiness

She earned only guilt 

Surrounded by the flames 

As 

One by one 

Her friends 

Left the world 

Leaving only 

Blue 

Yellow 

And purple 

Petals behind 

In the dust 

She tries to cling to them 

Tried to live 

A life 

That everyone wished her 

But in the end

She couldn’t 

So she left 

With a bittersweet goodbye 

With the red petals 

Sighing in relief 

As the game that had started 

Had finally finished 

Red petals 

Giving her 

A chance 

To meet 

A new game 

That 

Promises 

Forever peace 


	5. Purple Hyacinth

> _“I scream for everything that has gone wrong. I scream for everything broken in our lives.”_
> 
> _-Marie Lu, Champion_

  
  


The only remains 

Of this world 

Are the petals 

Gently 

Flying in the wind. 

So in the world 

Of trauma 

And reality

4 dancers

Dance on a stage

Set 

In a world

In a world

That continues

On 

Forever

They are Lune

They are Soleil 

They are officers and an assassin

But in the end

They are only 

Lauren 

Kieran

Kym

And 

William

Each carrying 

A regret 

Guilt 

Crushing their bodies

They slam 

On windows

On doors

Trying 

To get out 

Of the world

They were trapped in 

They scream 

They thrash 

But they can never get out 

As they can only 

Run to each other

For each other’s comfort 

As they wail 

In despair

A hyacinth 

Crying an apology 

Of anguish

But they did. 

They escaped 

So now 

We can only wish 

For eternal happiness 

That they all deserve. 

**Author's Note:**

> So hello there. 
> 
> When people ask if I write poetry, I can only mumble out a few sentences because I'm not too much of a fan sharing them- they are my babies.   
> I rarely post poetry, so this might be a rare occasion in which I do ahahahaha. 
> 
> I am very aware that most of my poetry has a specific template that I wrote... maybe that's because I'm too proud of some works. 
> 
> So, I would like to thank you for reading this piece of silliness, have a wonderful day ❤
> 
> Hadzy


End file.
